


Getting Off

by HYPERFocused



Series: Journeymen [3]
Category: Sports Night
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, Frottage, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-18
Updated: 2003-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The train ride is over, but the trip has only just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Off

**Author's Note:**

> For the contrelamontre five minute challenge, written in twenty-five.

It's ten minutes after the train has left the station, and they really should be looking for a Taxi to take them home. His place or Dan's, it doesn't matter, as long as they get there _soon._ Casey doesn't think he can wait much longer.

Apparently, neither does Dan. It doesn't take long at all, before Casey finds himself pressed up against the rough brick wall.

He can see the poster for a once upcoming, now long past concert out of the corner of his eye -- the "hite Strip", and then he can't see anything. Dan's face looks surreal as it approaches him. He's got one hand on the side of Casey's face, sliding through his hair; the other is stretched tall above them, making the press of their legs even closer, and making up for the slight height difference. For his part, Casey's got one hand in between them, on Dan's warm chest. The other -- he's a little shocked to say -- is curved around Dan's ass. It feels good.

. Already it's a little wild. Dan's mouth on his feels nothing like Lisa's. It isn't even like Dana's, though he doesn't feel as guilty - or betrayed - by his feelings about her. He might as well never have been kissed before. He doesn't ever want to kiss anyone but Dan, again. How the hell had they missed doing this?

There is no mistaking what Dan wants. Casey can _feel_ it. He's harder than he can remember, and can't help thrusting against Dan's unmistakable erection. It's a good thing it's so early in the morning. Nobody is around, but Casey wouldn't much care if they did have an audience.

They're moving together in a way he would have considered ridiculously slutty, if he'd been with a woman. 'Bad rock video moves', Dan would have said, had he been retelling a drunken escapade.

True, there had been revelations. Dan's "Casey renaissance". (Casey didn't know what to say about that. It was like being objectified in the most pleasant way.) Casey's bad mood, completely gone now that he had told Dan how he felt. It was _love_ and _want_ , _need_ and _relief_.

But neither of them were drunk, except perhaps with the satisfaction of finally coming clean. It was a heady feeling. More than just the rising arousal. The train had long since pulled away. but Casey hoped the ride would never end.


End file.
